Left Behind
by flamingfawkes007
Summary: Sequel to Lie to Me. Harry is gone, Dumbledore murdered, and Hogwarts is left in ruins. Andy must turn to the last person she would ever imagine as an ally: Draco Malfoy. But time is ticking, and Andy knows that Harry can't hold on forever. Though she knows Malfoy isn't saying something, something that may tell her why everything went wrong.
1. Only the Beginning

_**Disclaimer: **_**I only own my character, Andy. Without JK Rowling, there would be no story.**

It was still night when I opened my eyes.

Above me the sky was dense, but the stars were dulling as the first rays of the sunrise pierced the darkness. The forest around me was eerily calm, but I kept glimpsing the darting shadows shifting behind the thick cover of leaves. I sat still, propped up against a tree, its bark digging into my shoulder blades. It had only been a few hours; the rain was still visible, clinging to blades of grass, causing the ground to become spongy. I hadn't meant to close my eyes, but I could hardly keep them shut. My mind kept playing back horrible scenes in my head. I wanted to stop, but was unable to keep myself from thinking. If I looked down, my hands were still sticky with Lavender's blood. My robes were still shredded to singed strips. The base of my neck throbbed uncomfortably where Bellatrix had left the slash from her wand as she had threatened to curse me back in the Department of Mysteries. It was hard to believe barely a day had passed since I had stepped foot into the Ministry of Magic, and hardly a few hours since the destruction of Hogwarts itself.

The leaves on the ground across from me rustled, bringing me back into the present. Underneath his bunched up robes, Malfoy groaned. He rolled over, his eyes shut, lips moving as he mumbled a string of curses. A leaf was stuck to his forehead, just above his eyebrow. Normally I would have laughed, ridiculed him until his face flushed with embarrassment. But I was exhausted. My stomach felt like it was trying to digest pieces of sharp glass. Every bone in my ached and my chest throbbed dully as if someone has thrown a brick at my heart. It hurt to blink, my body aching right down to every eyelash. Malfoy looked a bit worse for wear himself, but I doubted my appearance reflected any better than the way I felt.

Malfoy had ditched the bandage around his head and the thin white strips that held the cuts on his face sealed were visible. His left eye was starting to swell an ugly purple color, and his split lip was already bruised. It was easy to say Malfoy was furious about his injuries; he hadn't gone more than five minutes without complaining about something superficial until he had passed out under the oak tree: his aching skin, his dirty hair, his ruined clothes, or the fact that he hadn't ever slept on anything other than a feather down bed.

We were out of the castle before anyone noticed our disappearance. Not that anyone would have noticed I was gone anyway. I bit back the tears, turning my eyes upward towards the sky, which was now a deep indigo instead of pure black. It had been made clear that I wasn't welcomed anymore.

Malfoy moaned in his sleep again. I couldn't believe that I had ended up with him. Of all people, it had to be the Slytherin prat I had loathed the moment he had opened the compartment door on the train. Was someone trying to play a joke on me? It wasn't very funny, if they were. It felt as if I were being punished.

It hurt to know that Harry was out there someone, in the hands of the very man who wanted to kill him. Just another ache to add to the list that was already starting to pile, but no amount of physical remedies could fix it. It was an understatement to say I was confused. Harry was only fifteen and Dumbledore was dead, the Death Eaters had attacked Hogwarts, and Voldemort had the greatest weapon in the world. I hadn't forgotten the jeering words he had whispered to me on top of the Astronomy Tower. He knew about the Elder Wand; he even knew where to find it. It sent chills down my spine and I shivered uncomfortably, the warm summer breeze suddenly making me feel like I was caught in the middle of fall without a jacket. If Voldemort already knew about the Deathly Hallows a year ahead of time, there wasn't anyone who could tell me how much more he was capable of doing. No one except Voldemort himself, but I didn't want to get the answer if it meant facing him again. I didn't need it anyway, right? But that was a stupid thought. Facing him was the only way I was going to get Harry back.

I had decided it was best to stay hidden until the aftermath of the attack had dispersed. The train had arrived minutes after we had made it to Hogsmeade, and I watched from the trees as the injured were loaded as quickly as possible. Hysterical mothers and worried fathers pushed their way off the train, into the crowd of students who were well enough to travel outside. The cries of ones reunited bounced off the trees around me, as well as the cries of mourning and pain of the parents left childless.

Abruptly, Malfoy yelled sharply. I jumped, throwing a cautious glance over my shoulder, but no one came running. Leaning forward, I sat up, using the tree trunk to push me onto my feet. Malfoy rolled suddenly, the outline of his face defined by the dull moonlight. His eyes were still closed.

"_Mummy,_" Malfoy moaned, attempting to lift his head as if he was drunk. Dropping to one knee, I reached for his shoulder.

"_Please_," he begged. I pulled my hand away sharply as he rolled over again, groaning again. "_Mummy, I hurt_ _. . ._"

I stretched my fingers out blindly, cringing as they made contact with the fabric of his shirt. "Malfoy."

"_Help me, Mummy_."

A part of me felt extremely imposing, like I was violating his personal space watching him moan for this mother. I prodded his shoulder again with the tip of my pointer finger, harder this time. "Malfoy, wake up."

Malfoy's eyes fluttered, and I watched as the gears slowly ticked away in his head, inching into place. He scooted backward a few feet, dragging the back of his hand across his mouth as if checking to see if he had drooled. Malfoy looked wild, his hair dirty and matted, his clothes ripped, and his eyes wide.

"You had a nightmare."

Malfoy didn't answer, his face flushing an unmistakable pink, even in the limited light, as he twisted in the dirt to turn his back to me. I knelt there, completely still with my hands at my sides, watching him drag his fingers aimlessly though the dirt as he collected himself. His shoulders remained tense and I knew he could feel me staring. Sighing, I leaned back, easing myself back into the spot under the tree. But, despite the fact I had sat there for hours before, the wood kept digging uncomfortably into my back; the dirt was too wet, suddenly making my robes seem soggy.

"What time is it?"

I didn't jump this time when he spoke, coolly regarding Malfoy as he turned slightly, still keeping his back to me. If he was still embarrassed that I had caught him calling out for his mother, he could forget about it. But I knew saying something would just lead to disaster.

"Sometime after five in the morning, I believe."

He mumbled something I didn't catch, probably a curse. He looked away until I was left staring at the back of his head. We fell silent. I paused, not really knowing what exactly I was waiting for.

"Is there anything to eat?"

I didn't move for a moment, watching him as he turned around again. His eyes grazed over the ground at my feet before he blinked, looking directly at me. I could have sworn his expression narrowed, like he was challenging me. Wordlessly, I reach over to dig into the pack I had grabbed off of Lavender's bed. Back in the dormitory, I had hesitated, my fingers gripping the straps as I stared at her made bed, the comforter pulled back at one corner as if it was just waiting for her to walk right through the door and slip under the sheets. Biting back tears, I had turned on my heel, throwing things into the pack, managing to grab a few apples from the common room. Pulling one from the bag, I tossed it to Malfoy, who yanked his head back as he caught it with both hands inches from his face. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but stopped, his gaze dropping back to the apple in his hands. I threw the pack back onto the ground. I wasn't hungry. I didn't know if I would ever be able to eat anything again. Across from me, Malfoy made a face as he bit into his apple. He drew his legs up to his chest, resting his elbows on his knees.

"What?" I couldn't resist it, but I should have just kept my mouth shut. "Have you never had a green apple before? Or were they already cut up for you?"

Malfoy shot me a look of pure hatred. I didn't need to tell him that the feeling was mutual. "I'm not stupid, you know," he said, eyeing me over his knees. "You may think I'm no better than some kind of house elf."

"I was thinking more along the lines of a ferret." My tongue moved faster than my brain, and the words slipped out before I could stop them, my anger flaring.

Malfoy shut his mouth quickly, his lips pulling into a hard line. I could feel the tension thicken as his knuckles faded to an even paler white around his knees as he clutched his legs tightly with anger, his face slowly beginning to flush.

"Look," I said quickly. "I'm not here to start a fight. That's the last thing I need right now."

Malfoy stared for a moment longer, his eyes as cold as steel, before relaxing slightly. His knuckles returned back to their normal color, but his face was still pink with embarrassment. An awkward silence passed. Malfoy adverted his gaze to bit hesitantly into his apple again and I stared silently at my feet, watching the diminutive blades of grass sway in the slight breeze.

"The sun's almost up." I couldn't take the silence any longer. "We need to get out of here before someone finds us." Malfoy didn't say anything, only acknowledging me with a slight shift in his gaze. If this was what I had to look forward to, I knew I would have better luck in hell. "Can you apparate?"

Malfoy scoffed, looking at me incredulously. "Do you want to lose a limb?"

"It's not like I've had much practice either," I shot back. Malfoy raised an eyebrow as if he was suddenly amused. I had tried it once successfully. And I wasn't really keen on ever doing it again. I had never been fearful of small spaces until I had to cram myself through theoretical space, which is extremely unnatural.

Malfoy paused, staring at me. I could almost hear the gears turning in his head. But I wished he would just look away. "You don't have a plan?"

"Do you?" I didn't even hold back the venom in my voice. He was questioning everything I had already doubted, and I knew if I dwelled on it, I wouldn't be able to take it. "Do you have any ideas how to trace someone who could be anywhere in the world right now?"

I didn't realize I had raised my voice until I stopped, my breath catching in my throat. The forest was still silent, but it seemed to ring. Or maybe it was just my ears.

"If I were . . . You-Know-Who," Malfoy said slowly, "I wouldn't take Potter too far. You know, because if he is still alive, Voldemort needs him for something."

My head snapped up, my eyes narrowing. It was silent for another moment.

"Stop staring at me," Malfoy barked.

"You seem to know an awful lot about this." It wasn't a question.

Malfoy saw right through me. "You do too."

I bit my tongue, keeping all the words that threatened to slip past my lips from spilling out. He was just trying to irritate me. I couldn't trust anything he said. Not that I even wanted to. A part of me had wanted to leave, to ditch him lying there in the dirt. But I knew that if I left him, he would be dead. And I would be too. There was no way I could do this on my own, no matter how much I wanted to.

Suddenly, I gasped. My heart leapt into my throat. I was so stupid. Maybe I still had the upper hand. I knew everything, even from the beginning. And to the end.

"I know where Harry is."

Malfoy looked up, his expression unreadable. In the distance, a horn blew. I turned, standing quickly as I peered over the trees. Hogsmede was alive with smoke, the black shadow that was the Hogwarts Express lit like coals against the night.

Everything that had happened in the past day had left me broken, but I felt suddenly alive again, my veins surging with adrenaline. I had spent hours searching for an answer, when all it had taken was a few words. I wasn't innocent, and I knew it. But if it was my fault, then I was going to fix it.

"We're going to get on that train."


	2. Into the Darkness

_**Disclaimer: **_**I only own my character, Andy. Without JK Rowling, there would be no story.**

"You want me to do what?"

Malfoy was already starting to irritate me.

I couldn't tell if he was making this hard for me on purpose, or if he was really that thick. "Just put it on."

"No. It's not even for men."

"Malfoy, put the damn thing on yourself or I am going to. No one is going to know the difference."

Malfoy mumbled a string of cruses, pulling the robe over his shoulders and yanking the hood up. It fell over his face, hiding his light hair exactly how I wanted it to. I didn't miss the piercing glare he sent in my direction as I pulled on a robe, the black material heavy against my tattered school uniform. Malfoy muttered something else, turning on his heel as he stepped out from the alley and into the crowd of people, the rising sun lighting the purple color of his robe. I smiled darkly, pulling up the hood of my robe before following him into the stream of people.

Back in the forest, I couldn't believe I had been so dumb. I hadn't had an idea of what to do. And I hated the feeling of hopelessness. For months, everything had gone exactly the way it had been supposed to, and then, all in one night, it had collapsed. I had no idea how I was still sane. Or if I even was. But sitting there in the dirt, the answer was all but slapping me in the face. It was so simple. Where was the one place that Voldemort called base? A place where he hid, tucked away out of sight?

Malfoy Manor.

I had almost cried out in joy. But the situation had gone from bad to worse. No longer did I know what was going on, but I had no idea how I could even get close enough to find Harry, if he was even still alive.

"What's your plan?" Malfoy asked as if he didn't give a care in the world. He wasn't even looking at me.

But I was looking at the only answer I needed. I knew exactly how I was going to get into Malfoy Manor. "I need you to take me home."

It seemed like Malfoy only turned to meet my gaze if he was either extremely irritated or caught off guard. "I don't know where you live, Goodrich."

"Not me," I said. "You."

Malfoy's eyebrows dipped as he stared at me. "I thought you told me to stay away from my family."

"This isn't about your family." Malfoy's eyes flashed dangerously. I was pushing it, but I didn't care. "I told you, I'm going to find Harry."

"You think that they are keeping Potter in my house?" Malfoy crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah," I said. He was making this difficult. "But wouldn't it make sense?"

"No," Malfoy said flatly. Behind me, the train whistled again, louder this time. We didn't have much time left.

"Close. To keep him close," I said. Malfoy's eyes narrowed at my words, and I knew I had him hooked. He couldn't back himself out of this one. "How far is Malfoy Manor?"

Malfoy paused. Maybe it was because I had used his name. Maybe because he was just confused as hell. Or both. "By train?"

"Unless you want to apparate there." I raised an eyebrow. Malfoy, of course, didn't find my retort amusing. He snorted, tossing the apple core aimlessly over his shoulder.

"Fine. If that's what you want." Malfoy said it passively. "But that's easier said than done."

I cocked my head. "What do you mean?"

Malfoy regarded me as if I was the thick one. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from saying stupid. Every time I looked at him, my blood boiled. Every time he took a breath, I wanted to punch him in the face.

"You can't exactly break into my house, Goodrich," he said.

"What makes it so special?" I bit back.

It was Malfoy's turn to raise an eyebrow. "I know you think I'm stupid, but you need to trust me on this." I almost opened my mouth to tell him I would rather suffer a dementor Kiss than trust him, but thought better of it.

"Then are you saying it's impossible to get inside?"

Malfoy hesitated, almost as if he was choosing his words before he spoke. "No," he finally said. "Just extremely difficult. It's not like trespassing into a muggle's home. The moment you use magic, they'll know."

A part of my wanted to ask how they would know. Did the Malfoys update their mansion with the muggle equivalent of a security system? And if Malfoy was talking about breaking into his own house like this, were they more paranoid than I had originally thought? I shoved my hands into the pockets of my tattered robes out of frustration, cringing as my left hand connected with something hard. I pulled it out slowly, my breath catching in my throat when I realized what it was.

I was holding Sirius's knife. The one I had taken from Harry the night before in the Department of Mysteries, a night that seemed like so long ago.

Suddenly, I felt eyes on me. I shoved the knife back into my pocket, my hands still wrapped around it. It felt oddly warm in my hand as I looked up to meet Malfoy's prodding eyes.

"I just need you to get me into the cellar." To me, it seemed like the most logical place. Even though the moment I pictured Harry down there in the dark and dingy place it made my teeth clench. If that was where they decided to keep Ollivander and Luna in the seventh book, why wouldn't they keep someone there now?

"Why would Potter be in my cellar?"

"I don't – just trust me, alright," I snapped. Malfoy's lips pulled into a thin line, but he didn't say anything. I didn't want to lose myself, to piss him off anymore than I should; there was a line, and I knew that. And telling him that his family was just full of traitorous snakes that would keep people prisoner in their own house was not the way to get him to do what I wanted. Thankfully the train whistled again before I could say anything stupid. I looked up, catching the thin cloud of white smoke that wafted above the trees.

It hadn't taken much to persuade Malfoy to agree to stowaway on the Hogwarts Express. He acted as if I had been asking him to do something stupid with all of the interest he gave me. But I think he was just happy to get out of the forest and off the dirt.

It was almost too easy to get onto the train. I followed Malfoy, keeping my eyes on the back of his purple robes as we weaved our way in and out of the crowd. No one gave us a second glance. We had found the robes discarded among the crowd, both of them thrown over a lone trunk as if they had been taken off in a hurry. I had grabbed both of them quickly, pulling Malfoy behind a building I fleetingly recognized as the teashop Harry was supposed to have taken Cho on their Valentine's Day date, but never got the chance to. Malfoy had immediately gone for the black robes, but could hardly get the clothing over his shoulders. He had threatened me multiple times the moment I held out the other set of robes I had picked up, stained a feminine, deep purple color. I had snapped, biting back that it wasn't my fault he was unnaturally tall. But as a Malfoy, he was too recognizable. The less people who saw either him or me, the better. He had all but ripped the robe from my hand at that point, but didn't fight with me any further almost as if he knew he had no choice.

Finding a place to hide on the train had been harder. Malfoy had immediately gone for a compartment, but I had yanked him back before he could open a door. I couldn't risk the possibility that someone could walk in and find us. I continued to walk deeper into the train, so far that the compartments suddenly stopped; the only way out was a heavy wooden door ahead of us.

I waved my wand in front of the doorknob, but nothing happened. Almost shoving me aside, Malfoy tried himself. The door stayed locked.

"Well, it's not going to open," Malfoy said stupidly. He yanked his purple hood down and out of his face, pushing his hair back with the palm of his hand.

"Don't over exert yourself, Malfoy," I spat. He glared down at me, but his attention shifted as something moved at the end of the hallway. Someone was coming.

"You don't happen to have a plan for this too, do you, Goodrich?" Malfoy said. He backed up every so slightly, trapping he between himself and the door. There wasn't enough room for two people in this tiny hallway.

"Just get out of my way." I shoved my elbow into his side, pushing back to give myself more room. I reached into the pocket of my torn robes, the ones I still had on underneath the stolen ones, to pull out Sirius's knife. It opened like a jackknife with a slight click and, with Malfoy's back still turned, I slipped it through the doorframe, sliding it along the edge until I felt it slide through the lock. Straightening, I shoved against the door. It opened as I dropped the knife back into my pocket. "Got it."

Malfoy opened his mouth to speak but I pulled him through quickly, shutting the door as the talking in the hallway grew louder. It shut softly, but I still cringed, expecting whoever was out there to run up, throw the door open and find us.

We were in the luggage compartment. Around us, trunks were stacked. Some of them were neat, others just thrown aimlessly atop of another. But it wasn't surprising; the train had probably been loaded quickly. And, just as I thought that, the train whistled one last time, jerking suddenly as the engine started. There were a few rough jerks as the train struggled to get friction and a grand screeching sound as the wheels scratched for leverage against the metal tracks.

The compartment was huge. It seemed as if thousands of trunks were stacked into hundreds of towers. But the compartment only had one tiny window on the left wall. I caught the quick glimpse of Hogsmede's pointy rooftops as the train pulled out of the station. We had timed it perfectly.

"They're gone." I hadn't even noticed Malfoy had remained by the door, the side of his face pressed against the wood. He straightened, looking around for a moment before grabbing a trunk and pulling it towards him. It scraped against the wood floor until he situated it in front of the door, a perfect barricade.

"How long will it take to get there?"

"Better make yourself comfortable," was all Malfoy said.

I grunted, sitting back against the stiff trunks. Malfoy mumbled something again, probably a curse. My fingers wrapped around my wand instinctively as my body relaxed. We had made it on the train unnoticed.

Suddenly my head swan. I blinked hard, my vision running blurry. Shaking my head, I struggled to get my feet underneath me, to at least move.

I was in the Great Hall.

I turned sharply. How did I get there? But it was empty. The four large tables that usually furnished the grand room were gone, as well as the benches, the staff table, the torches on the walls. The windows let in a stream of yellow light, almost blinding as I twisted around again, towards the majestic closed doors at the end of the Hall. I started forward.

"Where are you going?"

My fingers found my wand before I even turned around. And when I saw who stood before me, I dropped it, my wand clattering to the ground.

"Aren't you going to say hello?" Luna smiled, holding her arms out.

"_Luna!_" I didn't even think twice. I ran for her, stepping over my fallen wand to run into her arms. She gripped me hard, but I didn't mind. I laughed, tears springing into my eyes. She smelled of firewood and roses. Her hair was matted but clean, and her eyes sparkled mischievously. I sniffed, suddenly aware of the voices around me as I let go of Luna.

"Andy, I'm sorry." Ron was there too. I whirled around, staring straight into his blue eyes that held the entire apology I was ever going to need. I threw my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. When I let go, Hermione was standing at his right shoulder.

"Andy," Hermione smiled. I hugged her just as hard as I had Ron. She laughed, pulling away so she could hold my shoulders at arms length. "Oh, Andy, what happened?"

I glanced down at myself; I was still in my tattered robes. "I'll admit I've looked better." Hermione paused, her eyes flashing as she held my gaze for a moment longer before we both laughed, doubling over in each other's arms.

"What about me?"

I froze, my blood running cold at the sound of the voice behind me. Turning, I barely felt Hermione let go of my arms as I gasped.

_"Harry!"_

It wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. But my hands grabbed his robes, smooth and clean under my fingers. His body was soft against mine as I threw my around him, crushing him against me so hard that I knocked the air out of my own lungs. I heard him mumble something, his warm breath skimming past my cheek. It was real. He was real.

I almost cried out when I felt his arms wrap around me. My head was in the crook of his neck, my hands in his hair. Harry was laughing, a deep sound that seemed to vibrate through my entire body. I let out a cry that was in between a shout and a sob, my hands shaking as I tried to pull him closer.

"It's alright, Andy," Harry said. I almost collapsed then and there, but his hands held me fast against his own body. I wanted to say something, but my tongue was stuck. I had so much I wanted to tell him, so much I wanted to say. My mouth opened and closed soundlessly, the words stuck in my throat.

"_Harry_ – " I croaked. I said his name again and it was like something inside of me broke. My fingers dug into his back, holding him to me as I felt the tears slide down my face. Then I was crying, unable to stop myself as I sobbed loudly in his arms.

"Andy," Harry's hands ran soothingly down my back. A hand strayed, following the curve of my shoulder and down my arm, pulling my wrist back down to my side until his fingers wrapped around my own. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, tears falling onto his neck but he didn't move, his arms still around me. For the first time in a while, I felt safe, content. He was my shield.

"N – nothing is wrong, Harry," I stuttered. My throat was uncomfortably tight, burning as I fought back tears. "Nothing."

"I'm sorry, Andy," Harry whispered in my ear. I shivered. He was so close, but not close enough. I tightened my grip around his neck, pulling him to me. "It was my fault."

"No, Harry." I pulled away from him slightly so I could look him in the eye; they were the same startling green, as always "It was never your fault. I was stupid. It was my – "

Harry cut me off, his arms tightening around my waist as be bent forward. I paused, my eyes going wide as his lips collided with mine roughly, desperately. But I kissed him back even harder. He gripped the back of my neck, his fingers trailing in my hair.

"Andrea," Harry gasped against my lips. I kissed him again until my head began to float.

"Goodrich." Ron was shaking my shoulder. Harry whispered my name again in between kisses. I shrugged Ron's hand away, diving back in to capture Harry's lips. I didn't care if Ron was right there. But he shook my shoulder again, harder this time.

"Andrea." Harry kissed me slowly. My knees went weak. "Andrea, I think I – "

"Goodrich." Ron wouldn't stop shaking my shoulder. I pulled my hand out of Harry's to swat him away. He couldn't give me a few minutes of peace? But the moment I reached out something happened. The world flashed white. Hermione and Luna vanished. Underneath my fingers, Harry disappeared into thin air.

I opened my eyes.

I wasn't even in the Great Hall. It took me a moment to remember where I was. The dingy brown room that was shaking ever so slightly. I heard the slight echo of a whistle. Around me, trunks were stacked precariously on top of one another. I sat up quickly, my gaze dropping to the hand that was still on my left shoulder. My head shot up.

"We're close." Malfoy dropped his hand quickly. He turned away, walking towards the window as I froze, my hands in my lap.

It hadn't been real. Any of it. Something wet fell onto the palm of my hand. I lifted my hands to my face, roughly wiping away the tears from my cheeks. I brought my hands to my lips slowly. They still seemed to tingle, alive from Harry's kiss. But he hadn't kissed me. He was still gone. My throat began to become tight; I was going to cry again. But I swallowed hard, pushing myself up to my feet. I wasn't going to shed a tear with Malfoy there.

"Where are we?"

Malfoy tilted his head towards the window. All I could see was grass, a deep green color against the blue sky. It was so bright, almost the same color as - No. I stopped myself mentally, cutting off my own thought. I wasn't going to go there. Not now.

"Just outside Oxford," Malfoy said. "In a few hours we'll be back at Kings Cross." He took a step back and I got a good look at the side of the compartment. It was made out of black steel with a patchwork of black rods stretching across the surface. If I stared hard enough, I could make out the thin outline of a door surrounding the small window. Underneath the window was a larger rod, one that jutted out from the compartment door. A lever.

"Can you open the door?"

"Why?" Malfoy's lip curled.

I sighed, stepping around him, my hands wrapping around the lever. Bracing my feet, I pulled the lever back, excepting the door to swing open. I yanked again but the door wouldn't budge.

"I think it's stuck." I pulled at the lever again and it stayed still. I struggled for a few more seconds, pulling and twisting at the lever.

"Oh, get out of my way." Malfoy grabbed the lever, grunting as he pulled with all of his might. At first nothing happened but then there was an odd clanking noise as the door began to move. The roar of the wind grew louder, banging in my ears. My robe whipped around my ankles, dancing behind me in the wind. Below me the ground flew past, the train tracks just a thick black blur. We had just past the mountains, a large, sparkling lake glittering in the sun at the base of a valley.

"Do you see that village?" Malfoy shouted above the noise. He threw his arm out of the door, pointing to something on the horizon. I squinted in the direction of his finger and, sure enough, the thin outlines of rooftops and chimneys were visible against the blue sky. "My family used to pass through there to get to Wiltshire after vacation. There's a train that takes you all the way there."

"Wiltshire?" I shouted back.

Malfoy looked at me curiously. The wind blew his hair into his eyes, silver against silver. "Yes. That's where I grew up."

The conversation died quickly after that as Malfoy turned around to walk deeper into the compartment. It wasn't even awkward now; ignoring him was almost natural now. Grabbing the edge of the compartment door, I leaned out slightly, wind rushing into my face. The train continued to hurtle on, the ground below me zooming past dangerously. I looked straight ahead, taking in the sharp turn less than fifty yards in front of us, as well as the slopping drop into the valley.

"What are you doing?" I heard Malfoy shout as the train shook violently. I pushed myself back inside, gasping, my eyes stinging from the whipping wind. I ignored him, thinking quickly, my thoughts scanning every possibility as I felt the train strain beneath my feet as it slowed.

"We have to jump."

"What?" I hadn't spoken every loud, but I knew Malfoy had heard me by the way his eyes grew surprisingly wide. "Are you insane?"

"Probably," I mumbled to myself, too quietly for him to hear over the roaring wind. I took a step forward, pushing the arms of my robes up to my elbows. The train whistled again, slowing down drastically as the train neared the turn. I would only have one shot.

"If you say that there is a train that will take us all the way to Malfoy Manor and it's not this one, then we need to get to get off. "

"There's bound to be one in Kings Cross!" Malfoy shouted.

"I don't have that much time, Malfoy!" I shouted back.

"Goodrich, you can't be serious?" Malfoy reached out as if he was going to stop me but paused, his hand held out stupidly in front of him. I turned, ignoring him, taking another step towards the edge of the open door, glancing down at the grassy plain that whipped by before me.

Malfoy was right; I was crazy. Did I really think that I could jump from a moving train? I'd die the moment I hit the ground. Suddenly my knees locked, my hand reaching out to grip the compartment door. I couldn't do it. The train whistled one last time, slowing down as it reached the curve. I willed myself to jump, but I didn't move. Malfoy shouted something, but I didn't hear him, my mind as frozen as my body.

That's when I felt hands on my back, shoving me forward into the open air.


	3. Oxford

_**Disclaimer: **_**I only own my character, Andy. Without JK Rowling, there would be no story.**

Sorry for such a late update! I hope to be getting them out sooner; I am working on it! Thank you so much.

* * *

I barely had a chance to open my mouth before I hit the ground hard enough to knock the air from my lungs. The green grass that had looked so soft from the train struck my skin like sandpaper as I rolled, dizzyingly and out of control. My hands shot out as if to grab something but the grass only slipped through my fingers like thread. I closed my eyes, too stunned to even scream as I was tossed against hard ground over and over again. Then, suddenly, it stopped. I groaned, flopping onto my back, my limp arms thrown awkwardly over my body, still moving with the momentum. My forehead smacked hard against my own shoulder. I cursed.

I pushed myself up onto my elbows, my head swimming. Extremely aware of the throbbing pain in my left temple, I tried to stand, my legs swaying under my weight. I dropped down to knees, my head in my hands, praying for the vertigo to pass. I heard the footsteps approach but I didn't dare raise my head, my fingers still clutching fruitlessly at my hair.

"That was a spectacular fall, Goodrich."

I groaned again, but not from the pain in my head. Managing to raise my head a bit, I squinted into the bright sunlight that seared my eyes as I opened them. The train's whistle was barely audible, swallowed up by the wind as the Hogwarts Express snaked its way through the valley and dipped out of sight.

Above me, I could hear the faint sound of Malfoy laughing. He was actually laughing, the git. I could still feel the imprints he left on my shoulders, still oddly hot as if his touch had seared my skin. My blood boiled, rage flushing my face as I stood. My feet didn't slip as the world flashed white once before focusing, Malfoy's breathy laughter piercing my ears like tiny needles.

"_You pushed me!_"

I whirled, starting for Malfoy, who had hardly turned before I shoved the palms of my hands roughly into his shoulders. He cried out, his arms twisting wildly as he stumbled.

"What the hell, Goodrich?" I didn't have time to react before he was coming at me, his hands digging into my shoulders as he pushed me backwards. I tripped, hitting the ground hard. Malfoy just stared down at me, his hands clenched in fists at his sides. I cursed loudly.

"What's wrong with you?" I shouted back. I pushed myself to my feet quickly, staring straight into his cold eyes. "You pushed me off the train!"

Malfoy didn't back down, taking a step forward until my face was uncomfortably close to his chest. "You wouldn't move!"

"So?" My voice cracked, but I was so angry I didn't care. "You don't shove people off trains, Malfoy!"

"You were the one who had the brilliant plan to jump!" Malfoy thrust his hands into the air.

"You didn't let me!"

"Oh?" Malfoy's upper lip curled. "Did you want me to count aloud for you?"

"No!" I shouted. "Just – get out of my way!" I shoved at him again. Malfoy stepped back before I could push him, my hands brushing empty air.

"You're not hurt." It was a statement rather than a question.

I whirled, my hands going to my hair. It was all I could do to keep myself from punching the smirk off of his face. "Just back off, Malfoy."

Malfoy mumbled a string of curses. I turned away before he could say anything else. He was right. I wasn't hurt, just shaken. My hands trembled; my legs felt like they were made of liquid; my head was about to burst. I was bruised, no doubt, but alive. Malfoy was checking his own body, his fingers prodding at side and then his elbow. I silently hoped he had broken something in the fall, or at least twisted an ankle. Anything that would cause him pain to make me feel at least somewhat better.

"If you ever do anything like that again, Malfoy, I swear I'll – "

"You'll do what?" Malfoy challenged. He didn't seem hurt at all. In fact, his eyes flashed dangerously, his hair falling over his forehead.

"Do you want me to push you out of train and you can see how it feels?"

"Will that make your ego feel better?" Malfoy lifted his right arm to the sky as if he were stretching, rolling his wrist. I didn't miss the quick painful expression that ghosted over his face. Good. I hoped it was bruised, at the very least.

"My what?" I said.

"You heard me." Malfoy's infamous smirk hadn't been bruised or broken in the fall. What a pity.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I snapped.

"You know exactly what I am – "

"I'm not here to fight with you, Malfoy." How many times would I have to keep reminding him? And myself. I took a step forward, my hands at my sides. Maybe if I kept them down I would have less of an urge to smack him.

"My apologies, Goodrich." Malfoy slipped into a low, mocking bow. I knew he meant everything other than an apology. I bit the inside of my lip. "You decided to jump from the train and, when you didn't move," Malfoy's sneered at me through his eyelashes, "I just wanted to get you started, that's all."

I turned away as Malfoy chuckled to himself. I needed to pull myself together. I had done it; I had jumped from the Hogwarts Express. Now I needed to get to Malfoy Manor.

"Which way?" I didn't even look at Malfoy as he straightened, a grin still on his face.

"Oxford's that way." Malfoy pointed just left to the lake. The village seemed closer than it had on the train; the chimneys were close enough for me to make out thin layers of black soot trailing from their tips and into the sky. Though maybe that was because I had practically rolled the entire way downhill.

"So we better start walking, I guess."

I didn't hear the end of that; Malfoy moaned the entire way there. His shoes hurt. His arm hurt. His head was still sore from where he had hit it. I just ignored him, always managing to keep two steps in front of him. Malfoy continued to babble to himself until he trailed off into nothing. I lifted my eyes up to the clear sky, grateful for the silence.

Getting onto the second train was a lot easier than trying to board the Hogwarts express. I still made Malfoy wear his hood up, to cover his light hair. If we were getting closer to his home, the chances of someone recognizing him had skyrocketed. I had managed to transfigure his cloak into a muggle jacket, though the material turned out to be a bit too heavy for the warming weather. I dumped my Hogwarts robe behind a bush before we had made it to town, transfiguring my own cloak to cover up the red stains that still covered my shirt. My pants were dark enough to hide the stains, but they still felt sticky against my legs.

I jumped onto the train, pushing my way past idling strangers. Malfoy picked an empty booth towards the back, which I didn't object. He slid into the seat facing the wall, pulling at the hem of his robe aimlessly. I took the open seat across from him so no one would decide to it instead. We sat there quietly, awkwardly doing nothing, as the doors shut and the train jerked forward, struggling to gather enough speed before pulling out of the station. Unable to stare forward without looking at Malfoy, I turned my attention to stare out the window and at the treeless landscape.

The first twenty minutes of the train ride was spent in complete silence. I dozed, leaning my head against the chilled window. The continuous hum of the train was almost comforting, as well as the slight whisper of conversations from the people around us. I spent a lot of time staring aimlessly at a young couple a few seats down. Even though I only saw the back of their heads, I could tell they were very much in love. The woman's light hair glimmered like gold in the setting sun, pulled back into an intricate display of braids. She leaned her slight head against the man's shoulder. I closed my eyes as he bent forward to press his lips to her hair, my chest suddenly feeling as if someone had pulled a heavy rope around my lungs.

Time passed slowly. The landscape hardly ever changed; every now and then a dense clump of trees would block my view of the deep countryside for a few miles. Malfoy had passed out within the first five minutes, or he was just closing his eyes to ignore me. I wouldn't have been surprised if he was still awake.

I lifted my head when the door at the other end of the compartment slammed open. A few people jumped as a burly man stepped through the doorframe, raising his hand, a black object clutched between his thick fingers. Almost immediately, people began to talk, shifting in their seats as they reached for their bags. I cursed quietly. I hadn't thought the whole train thing through. We weren't in the Wizarding World anymore. Across from me, Malfoy's eyelashes fluttered slightly. He hadn't been sleeping.

I didn't look at him, my eyes on the conductor, who was making his way up the aisle. He stopped to reach a grubby hand out to the young couple. The woman lifted her head off of her husband's shoulder to hand him two tiny slips of paper. The conductor grumbled something, hole-punching the two tickets quickly. "What do they do to people who don't have any tickets?"

Malfoy raised his eyebrows as if I were stating the obvious. My eyes darted over his shoulders. The conductor was getting closer.

"Throw them off the train?" Malfoy slumped deeper into his seat. His hood was pulled so low I could hardly see his eyes.

"Do you want to get thrown off the train?" I looked pointedly over his shoulder again. Malfoy's grey eyes met mine and he groaned, twisting to look over the seat. He face didn't change, still occupying the same, sullen expression as he turned back around.

"No problem."

"No problem?" My heart was starting to race. The conductor was barely five seats away now. "Malfoy, we don't have tickets. This is a muggle train. We don't even have regular money to buy a ticket!"

Malfoy shrugged, settling back into his seat.

I made a split-second decision. "Get up." I didn't even wait for Malfoy's answer before grabbing his arm, dragging him roughly to his feet. Malfoy gave a low cry, but luckily the conductor's back was turned as I pulled him through the door behind us and into the adjoining compartment.

"Goodrich, get you hands – "

"Just keep quiet, Malfoy." I spotted a door to my right. It was perfect. I pulled him forward, pleased when the door twisted open under my hand. "I am not throwing myself off another train ever again."

I shoved Malfoy forward through the open door, stumbling after him into the compartment. It wasn't after I yanked the door behind me, sliding the lock into place, did I notice that the room was extremely small. And not was it just extremely small, but I barely had enough room to turn before I was stopped, my arms and back connecting hard with something. Behind me, Malfoy grunted. He was so close I felt his breath on the back of my neck. Too close. I twisted around again, my eyes taking in the white walls, tiny mirror, and sink. We were in a bathroom.

"Get your elbow out of my side, Goodrich." My knees were pressed up against the door in my effort to pull away, and it still wasn't far enough.

"Trust me, I would move it if I could, Malfoy." I spat his name out as roughly as he had mine.

"You have enough room."

"I can barely move myself, Malfoy," I whispered vehemently. "Now shut up, already." If we could just wait it out until the conductor passed into the next compartment, we would be safe.

"Not until you stop jabbing me with your pointy limbs." He would not stop talking.

"My limbs are not pointy. Maybe if you got out of my way, my limbs wouldn't be a problem."

"You shoved me into this lavatory, Goodrich. If I wanted to get up close and personal with you, I would have picked more of a romantic setting."

I was glad my back was turned so Malfoy couldn't see the flush that crept up into my face. "Because I can't think of a better place I would rather be then stuck with you in a bathroom."

"You said it." I could almost hear his lip curling.

"Shut up!" I purposefully pushed my elbow deeper into his side. Malfoy grunted, doubling over in the tight space, smacking his head against the top of mine. I tired to jerk away, only managing to slap my hand against the toilet paper dispenser. "Get off of me!"

"Then stop pushing me!" Malfoy jostled me back, his voice rising. I knew we had to be quiet, but I couldn't think. I just wanted him away from me.

We both froze at the sound of two quick knocks. It hadn't worked.

"What are you going to do?" Malfoy whispered. His breath felt uncomfortably hot on my neck.

"I don't know, Malfoy. Shut up and let me think."

"They aren't going to leave." Just as if the person on the other side of the door had heard him whisper, the knocking started again, harder this time.

"I said shut up." I hesitated with my hand hovering over the door handle. I would just have to play this one by ear. "Just follow my lead." I swung the door open.

I wasn't surprised when I saw the conductor, his arm raised, fist clenched as if he had made to knock again. He was shorter than I had originally thought, the top of his head barely meeting my eyes. But his expression was harsh, lips pulled into a fine line, hands on his hips. His dark eyes were crinkled.

"You meddling kids think you are so smooth." The conductor grabbed my arm roughly. I cried out as his hand wrapped around my wrist, fingers closing tight before I could yank myself away. I hadn't expected him to grab me. "An old man like myself isn't going to suspect two lovebirds going at it in a loo." My eyebrows shot up. Is that what it looked like? "Well, kid, I'll let you in on a little secret." He leaned forward, so close to my face his nose nearly brushed my own. "You aren't the first."

"We weren't – I was just – he isn't – " The conductor had caught me so off guard I couldn't pull together a complete sentence. Me and Malfoy? Not until hell froze over. Malfoy was beside me, unmoving, his hood still on. I glanced wildly at him, helpless as the man's grip tightened uncomfortably around my wrist.

"Save it, girly." The man gave my wrist a tug and I stumbled the rest of the way out of the bathroom. "I wasn't born yesterday. No ticket, no ride."

"Maybe you could reconsider." I didn't know what Malfoy was doing until he stepped forward, his hood no longer covering his face. The conductor whirled around, brandishing a hole-puncher in his hand. His mouth opened as if he was about to start pitching about the inconsiderate attitude of teenagers, or how he was done with their disrespect, when he froze with his lips parted, eyes wide. It took me a moment to realize what he was staring at; he was looking at Malfoy.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy." The man took a step back as if Malfoy had made a move to slap him, dragging me with him. His eyes darted everywhere, everywhere but Malfoy. "Beg my pardon, sir. I didn't know it was you."

"Perfectly acceptable." Even I cringed slightly at the steel that had suddenly taken Malfoy's voice. The man's dark eyes were wide. "No hard feelings, Mr. –?" Malfoy paused, waiting for the man to speak up.

"Tummus, sir." I could have sworn the man stuttered.

"Well then, Mr. Tummus." Malfoy's voice had gone apprehensively cold. The man still wasn't looking at him. "If you would please let go of the girl for me."

Mr. Tummus looked down at the hand that was still wrapped around my wrist. He dropped my arm as if it had burned him, stammering out another apology. Malfoy took another step forward, cornering Mr. Tummus against the door, who had gone so pale I wouldn't have been surprised if he suddenly slumped to the floor in a faint. If Malfoy was aware of Mr. Tummus's extreme discomfort, he didn't show it.

"I hope we haven't caused you much trouble," Malfoy said coolly.

"No, of course not, sir." Mr. Tummus dropped the hole-puncher from his clammy hands. He bent down to pick it up before it had even hit the floor, fumbling with it awkwardly before shoving it in his blazer pocket.

"It wouldn't be a problem if we took our seats again, would it?" Malfoy said.

"Go right ahead, Mr. Malfoy, sir." I almost raised an eyebrow, but Malfoy wasn't looking at me.

"Thank you." Malfoy raised his hand and Mr. Tummus flinched, raising his arms over his head. Malfoy paused, a thin smirk pulling at his lips as he reached for the door handle at Mr. Tummus's side. The conductor gave a wheezy chuckle, squirming out of the way as Malfoy pulled the door open. The conductor hurried past me without a second glance, clearly desperate to get away.

"And, Mr. Tummus?" The man whirled around as if Malfoy had pulled him by a sting. Malfoy's eyes were as grey as stone. "I would appreciate it if you would keep this encounter quiet."

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy." Mr. Tummus bent his knees in an awkward bow. "Anything you need, sir."

"Good day, Mr. Tummus." Malfoy had already turned away. Mr. Tummus mumbled something that sounded like a mangled sob before turning on his heel and darting into the next compartment.

"What the hell was that?" I tried to keep my voice down but Malfoy wouldn't meet my eyes as he pulled his hood back up, once again covering his hair.

"I just saved your ass, Goodrich," Malfoy said, "and you can't even form a simple thank you?"

"Thank you?" I slid the compartment door shut behind me, taking my seat across from him. "What did you just do?"

"I just got us past the train conductor," Malfoy said simply, like that was all the explanation I needed. "I thought that's what you wanted."

"Yeah," I said. "But what was that? How did he know you?"

"My family is well-known in these parts, in the Wizarding World as well as the muggle one. Like you said, my hair says it all." He gestured to the hood over his head.

"So that man, Mr. Tummus." I shot a glance over Malfoy's shoulder. No one else in the compartment seemed interested in our conversation. "Did you know him?"

"Recognized him," Malfoy said. "That man has been working on this train longer than I have been in school."

"So won't he –?"

"What?" Malfoy cut me off. "Tell?" He crossed his arms. "No, we can trust him."

"I thought you just said you don't know the man!" I leaned forward, but he still wouldn't meet my gaze. It was as if he was bored. I groaned. I couldn't do this.

"He's a squib, Goodrich," Malfoy said, his words biting and rough as if I were stupid. "Know what that is?"

"Sure," I said. That was easy. "Someone born without magic from a magical family." I paused. "Wait, are you saying that Mr. Tummus is a – "

"Squib, yes." I hated how he was cutting me off, finishing my sentences. "If I remember correctly, his family are followers of . . . " Malfoy's voice trailed off, his face draining slightly of color. It was almost nice to see him uncomfortable. "And they disowned him, after they found out he had no magic."

"That's awful," I said.

"He wouldn't have done them any good, Goodrich," Malfoy finally chose to look at me. His expression was always the same, hard as stone.

"Are you saying that they should have thrown him out because he was useless?"

"You don't understand it, do you, Goodrich?"

"What is there to understand?" I said. " You practically called him useless, and then praised his family for disowning him."

"I did not praise anyone."

"Whatever, Malfoy." I turned to stare out the window. This conversation was going nowhere. It was quiet for a moment, but I could feel the anger that seemed to radiate from both of us.

"He won't tell," Malfoy said finally.

I mumbled something rude under my breath, pulling my legs up under me on the seat, curling up against the window. It was going to be a long ride.


	4. Blind Intuition

_**Disclaimer: **_**I only own my character, Andy. Without JK Rowling, there would be no story.**

I didn't see Mr. Tummus again.

The conductor that made a round about half an hour later was tall and graying, with a low, gravely voice. Maybe Mr. Tummus had already contacted someone. Would he know what had happened at Hogwarts? That Malfoy was supposed to be dead? A part of me knew Malfoy was right again. It was probably extremely unlikely that he did know anything. But the idea still nagged at me, brewing in the back of my mind for hours; it didn't help with the nerves at all. I spent most of the time with one hand shoved in my pocket, fingertips brushing my wand, starting every time the compartment door burst open.

I didn't know what was irritating me the most. The fact that Malfoy still seemed so disinterested, his head against the window, eyes closed, mouth slightly open, or maybe the idea of owing him. I did owe him, in a sense. He had saved my ass. I had frozen, not for the first time that day, and I hadn't any clue how to get myself out of Mr. Tummus's grasp until he had stepped in. I shook my head, returning my gaze to the beautiful countryside. I didn't want to think about that. Having a debt to Malfoy? That sounded like something I'd have to read in a horror story. But I knew I would have been kicked off the train. No matter how many times I told myself it didn't matter.

It was almost comical to watch Malfoy while he slept. He ironically seemed oddly peaceful and calm, both expressions I had never truly seen on his face while his eyes were open. His features were soft, almost feminine, an observation that was hard to come to when forced to look into his cold eyes. A part of me still felt pity for Malfoy, even after all the crap he had managed to put me through in the past few hours. He had lost his family, life, and was now stuck running towards the very man who wanted to kill him. I almost laughed aloud. We were practically in the same boat now.

But something didn't make sense. I still didn't understand why he had chosen to come with me, on his free will even. I hadn't forced him or pulled his arm, pressed a wand into his side. I couldn't help thinking what could have made him change his mind. And none of my theories were good.

"Stop staring."

I blinked, realizing that it was Malfoy who had spoken only when he shifted his weight against the window, shifting lower in his seat.

"Why are you watching me sleep?" His eyes flashed open. "It's creepy, Goodrich."

"Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy," I said. "I wasn't watching you sleep."

He rolled his eyes before closing them again. He kicked his legs up suddenly, propping them on the seat next to me. I stared openly at him again, my eyebrows raised. "Really?"

Malfoy ignored me.

"Get your feet off my seat," I said.

"It's not your seat." He crossed his arms against his chest. "You didn't pay for it. You don't have a ticket."

"Well, neither do you," I snapped. I paused, waiting for him to move his feet. He didn't. I groaned in frustration, shoving his feet off the seat with my hands. His eyes shot open as his feet dropped, shoes smacking the wood floor with a rather loud clap. The young man a few seats in front of me turned around and I dropped my gaze to the floor, not wanting to make eye contact.

"What's your problem, Goodrich?" Malfoy straightened, uncrossing his arms to lean forward. I had pissed him off. Part of me was glad.

"My problem?" I said. "I told you to get your feet off my seat. You didn't move, so I just thought maybe you needed a nudge in the right direction." That did it.

"And I told you to bug off, Goodrich." Malfoy's lip actually curled as he spoke, his voice low as if he was trying to threaten me. I mumbled a string of curses under my breath. There was no getting through to him; I don't even know why I tried.

"Fifteen minutes 'till Warminster! Last stop until Salisbury!" The conductor interrupted us, thankfully. His voice flooded the compartment so loudly through the speakers installed on the roof that it felt as if he were sitting right next to me.

"Is that where we are getting off?" I tried to change the conversation topic; I'd give myself enough credit for trying that. But I had given up hope on long, easy conversations with Malfoy long ago. It was only a matter of time before we both wanted to go at each other's throats.

Malfoy didn't answer me again, staring until I felt a blush flush the back of my neck. But I didn't look away. "Yes."

I let that sink in. Outside the sun was starting to dip below the horizon. Soon it would be dark, the perfect cover. The thought almost made me sick. But I had to do it. I had screwed everything up. Now it was my job to fix it.

Malfoy didn't exactly warn me before he stood as the train pulled into the station. I followed quickly, keeping uncomfortably close as the train whistled loudly and dozens of people crowded the platform. I jumped off the train after Malfoy, twisting and turning with him as we weaved through the masses. All around me, conductors were yelling, whistles blowing, people talking. It was almost too busy, the sounds overwhelming after nearly an entire ride in silence. I made sure not to lose Malfoy though; with his hair hidden, I would never be able to find him again if we got separated. He navigated through the crowd easily, never hesitating. I felt a bit useless. I had no idea where we were, or where we were going. He could have been taking me directly into a trap, despite the fact that my plan seemed to be one itself anyway. But, even though I doubted he would do it, he had plenty of times to screw me over and hadn't. But that so didn't mean I wasn't suspicious.

"We need money," Malfoy said suddenly, almost coming to a stop in the middle of the crowd. The air was almost knocked out of my lungs as I smacked into him, the lady behind me giving me a dirty look as she bumped into my shoulder in her effort to walk around me. I took a few steps over, dragging Malfoy with me out of the steady flow of moving people.

"Where are we going to get Wizarding coins around – "

"No," Malfoy said. "Muggle money." His eyebrows furrowed as he said it, almost as if he couldn't dare to picture himself holding a pound. "My father always used some to get back to the Manor."

"You're father had regular money?" I couldn't believe it.

"If you expect me to walk all the way from the station to my house," Malfoy rounded on me, "you hit your head harder than you thought."

I tried to ignore the comment. "Fine. Do you have any idea how we are going to get some?"

Malfoy looked at me like I had asked the stupidest question in the world. "It can't be that hard, Goodrich."

"Are you suggesting we beg?" I didn't get his hint, or his train of thought for that matter. But I only got another incredulous look.

"I don't beg." Malfoy appeared to be actually offended.

"How about you get it then?" I said.

Malfoy hesitated. I could almost see the wheels turning again. "Fine!"

I watched as he sauntered over to an older woman, his hood still up. Even though his back was to me, I could still picture how the encounter was going. He was talking to her, his voice probably low, eyes cold. The woman took a large step back and I could see her again. Her eyes were cast down, her arm around her child, who was looking up at Malfoy, eyes wide. The woman was mumbling, her lips moving fast, turning away merely seconds after Malfoy had walked up to her. Malfoy stood there for a moment, his hand still awkwardly outstretched as the woman walked away, never once looking at him, dragging her kid with her.

I turned slightly so Malfoy couldn't see my sneer as he pushed his way back against the upstream the flow of never-ending people.

"So, how'd it go?" I couldn't help myself.

"Shut up, Goodrich." Malfoy snapped. He stared me straight in the eye, challenging me. "Like you can do better."

"Watch me."

I paused, straightening my clothes and smoothing out my transfigured jacket and hair. My face was probably still cut up and bruised, but I had used the train's bathroom to get most of the blood and grime off. At least, until I no longer looked like I had been dragged through the streets and my head shoved into the dirt. The bags under my eyes couldn't be washed or covered with just water, but at least I looked socially acceptable. I had already thought about going straight up to someone and asking but, with the unraveled state we were both in, the odds of coming out I with anything was slim. I hated to resort to it, but I had no other idea.

I spotted him quickly: quite young, well dressed, and clean-shaven. Not exactly a businessman, but maybe the son of one. He turned in my direction, his eyes upward, staring a map plastered to a brick pillar. A messenger bag was slung over his shoulder and he carried a leather bound portfolio in his left hand. A phone was at his ear, a perfect distraction.

Walking fast, I pushed my way into the crowd. I kept my head down low, hands in my jacket pockets. My fingers ghosted over my wand and Sirius's knife. I took a deep breath. I would only have one shot.

I hit him harder than I intended to, my shoulder smacking his arm hard enough to knock the portfolio out of his grasp and onto the floor. Pieces of white paper went everywhere. The young man cried out mid-sentence, tossed backwards against the brick wall. I stumbled, throwing my arm out, catching myself on his outstretched hand as we both fought desperately to keep upright.

"I'm so sorry!" The words just rolled off my tongue. "I can't believe I didn't see you! Are you alright?"

The young man looked confused for a moment. He looked down as I let go of his lower arm, putting both of my hands back into my jacket pockets. He was cute with large blue eyes and black hair. I almost felt a twinge of guilt. "It's quite alright." His accent told me he wasn't English, but that didn't matter. "Did I hurt you?"

I laughed and, from how hot my face felt, I knew I was blushing. "Oh no, I'm fine. It was my fault. Oh, and your folder." I looked down at the papers scattered between us. We both dropped down to the ground at the same time, kneeling on the cold pavement. I gathered the papers quickly but carefully, fully aware of the extra weight in my jacket pocket.

"I want to apologize again," I said, handing back a stack of papers. He placed them back into the portfolio, not bothering to straighten them.

"No worries." Irish. He had to be Irish. "I was the one wandering around like a confused ijit," he said.

I laughed again and the young man smiled back. "That makes two of us. I was actually looking for Information." We stood up at the same time. "Do you know where I can find them?"

"Straight ahead," he pointed to his left, down the pathway between two tracks. "Though make sure you don't run into it as well." I laughed again. He was nice.

"Thank you . . . " I don't know why I paused. I could have walked away, but I didn't.

"Collin." He stuck his hand out. His grip was firm.

"Need any help wandering anywhere, Collin?" I asked. Collin laughed, nodding.

"Happen to know the direction of station C, platform 16?"

"Other direction." I pointed to the right, away from Malfoy. Collin turned his head, looking into the crowd of bustling people. "Walk until you see another map on the wall like the one behind you, and make a right." The lie almost came too easy.

Collin adjusted the bag on his shoulder, smiling. "What do you need information for then?"

"Meeting my family there," I said. "My sister had twins."

"Congratulations! You're an aunt!" This was taking too long.

"They're probably waiting for me now, actually." Collin nodded, mumbling his understanding. I turned to leave when he spoke.

"Thanks . . ." He was waiting for me to fill in the gap.

"Andrea," I said.

"Thank you, Andrea." And with that, I turned, plunging back into the crowd. Collin was gone in seconds. It only took me a few moments to get back to Malfoy, who was still where I left him leaning up against the wall, one leg propped against the bricks.

"I saw your fancy charade, Goodrich," Malfoy said. "Though it didn't do you any good. What did he give you? Invisible money?"

I gave a forced laugh. "Is that all you can come up with?" Malfoy scowled. "No, he didn't. But I got something better." I pulled my hands out of my pockets, flourishing the wallet in the palm of my hand. Malfoy gave dumbstruck look. It was perfect.

"Don't look so surprised," I said before Malfoy could open his mouth. "When you go to public school in the city, you learn some things."

"How did you – "

"It's all in the fingers, Malfoy." It felt good to cut him off. I dropped my gaze to open the wallet, swallowing down the bubbling guilt in my throat. It was rather small but sturdy. From how heavy it had been in my pocket, there was bound to be at least some cash in it. I flipped it open quickly.

"Oh wow, do you think that is enough?" I ran my thumb over the substantial amount of bills, sliding them out of the wallet all at once. Reaching over my shoulder, Malfoy slipped a card from the wallet while I shoved the money into my pants pocket. He held it up to his face, eyebrows bent inward, a curious expression on his face.

"That's a drivers license, Malfoy." He turned away a bit, mumbling under his breath something that sounded like _"I knew that"_.

"Just put it back." I pulled the card from his hand and put it back into the wallet. It was bad enough we were stealing his money. We didn't need to steal his identity too.

"I got the money," I said, tossing the rest of the wallet into a corner of the wall behind us. "Now let's just get out of here."

It wasn't too hard to find a taxi either. The pounds weren't hard to use, just a pain. For the driver, at least. He seemed to know I wasn't English, even though my accent had become less noticeable after spending an entire school year in Britain. Multiple times he had to correct me until I gave him the right amount. I frowned slightly as I handed over most of the bills I had taken from the young man's wallet. Malfoy had spouted off a street name and, wherever the place was, it wasn't close. The driver had given him a funny look, asking him if he was sure that's where he wanted to go. Malfoy just repeated the destination, his gaze set. The driver didn't ask again.

We drove in silence. Soft music came from the radio in the front of the cab, but it was so low I couldn't make out anything. Warminster was larger than I thought it would be. Hundreds of people seemed to spill out from the station and we were sitting in traffic most of the time. Every now and then the driver would make a hard swerve and slam on his horn, mumbling to himself as he straightened out in his lane. But, after a few sharp turns, the traffic died out and we were left driving alone down a thin, paved road. It was strange to be in a car again, almost eerily familiar. With a sickening jolt, I realized I hadn't been off of the school grounds since I had found myself on the train months before.

On the horizon, the sun was shone a brilliant burnt orange, so deep it seemed red. I swallowed hard, my stomach clenching uncomfortably. Beside me, Malfoy shifted. I wondered if he was as nervous as I was.

"Here we are." I didn't know the car had slowed until the driver hit the breaks. I picked my head up to look out the window. We were in the middle of nowhere. Literally.

"Thank you." I was so confused I didn't even note Malfoy's sudden use of manners. He got out of the car quickly, slamming the car door shut behind him. I opened my own door, stepping out into the chilled air, the door closing with a solid thud behind me. There wasn't a building in sight. I was standing on the side of the road, surrounded by trees. I turned at the sound of the car window being rolled down.

"Are you sure you two are alright?" The driver seemed to be looking directly at me. Maybe because I looked so confused. I turned towards Malfoy, who's expression was set in the same stony frown as always. I nodded quickly. The driver gave a perplexed look, but it only lasted for a moment. He mumbled something, pressing on the gas so hard that the car kicked up a cloud of dust as the wheels turned sharply.

We stood there for a moment in silence, watching as the cab drove off. I looked at Malfoy expectantly. He stood in the middle of the road, eyes still fixed on the receding cab.

"Malfoy!" That got his attention. "Care to tell me where we are?"

Malfoy's lips pulled into a slight sneer as he stared at me. I knew he liked to see me confused as much I liked to watch him stutter. "Corner of Brownlow and Mayfield." Malfoy threw his arm out in an exasperated gesture towards a street sign I had missed, an observation probably set aside as I had stared at the barren landscape before us. "I couldn't exactly let a muggle cab drive up to my house now, can I?"

He had me caught. And, from the slightly smug look on his face as I realized he was right, he knew it too. "But no one lives here, Malfoy." I motioned towards the field.

"My family likes their privacy," Malfoy said.

I wanted to tell him that was the stupidest comment I had ever heard. And that, even though I knew the Malfoys weren't exactly neighbor of the month kind of material, I had at least expected something. Maybe a farmhouse here or there? Not this isolated from the rest of the town, at least.

"Fine." There was no use fighting it. "How much further?"

Malfoy glanced past me and I turned to look in the same direction down the clear, black asphalt road. The cab was long gone. We were alone. "Maybe three miles."

"Good," I said. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon, but the sky was cast in colors of gold and purple. It was going to be dark soon. That was when the thought hit me, finally, how stupid I was. What I wanted to do was practically impossible.

Malfoy started walking and this time, when we fell into our almost ritualistic silence, I knew he was thinking the same thing I was. But it was too late to turn back.

I was going to break into Malfoy Manor.


	5. Malfoy Manor

_**Disclaimer: **_**I only own my character, Andy. Without JK Rowling, there would be no story.**

_A.K.A Author Unknown_ – I loved your comment, though it took me a minute to realize what you were referencing! Made me laugh!

I love everyone's reviews! I read them all. It reminds me why I love to write and tell stories! And that at least someone is listening:)

* * *

The night came quicker than I thought it would, casting the sky in darkness. Malfoy and I had walked in silence most of the way. I had tried to initiate small talk, but it was useless. The further we walked, the more my stomach knotted so that even I didn't feel like filling the air with useless chatter.

I wanted to ask him if he really wanted to go back. If I had picked up anything from Malfoy, I could tell that he and his family were close. It couldn't have been easy, to just drop everything at one moment. He must have been scared out of his mind, though I knew he would never show it. And now I was dragging him back to the very place I had told him not to go. A part of me felt guilty, but it wasn't enough for me to stop. I couldn't stop. I couldn't leave Harry.

I don't know how much time had passed before Malfoy stopped. The road hadn't changed; the only thing that was different was the wall of hedges that lined the right side. We were still in the middle of nowhere. I didn't know he had paused walking until I heard his footsteps cease on the asphalt. When I looked back, Malfoy face was tilted towards the moonlit sky, his pale face as silver as the moon.

"We're here."

I looked around, seeing nothing but blackness. "There's nothing here, Malfoy."

"You're wrong." I stopped, turning sharply to look in the direction of Malfoy's outstretched hand, pointed directly at the thick line of hedges. I took a few cautious steps forward, suddenly aware that I was no longer surrounded by complete darkness. Since we were so far out in the middle of nowhere, I hadn't seen a streetlamp since we had gotten out of the cab, the only light source being Malfoy's wand. But there was something else behind the hedges, something that was large enough to send streams of light in between the gaps in the leaves. I pushed part of the hedge away with the back of my hand, slightly aware of Malfoy walking up behind me. But the moment I took one look, my eyes widened.

The building before me was far too large to be a house, and even too grand to be a mansion. Against the dark night sky it was a gigantic looming shadow lit by hundreds of windows that cast an eerie light onto the courtyard. The house was sob bright I could see the details in the stone statues that adorned the yard. Overgrown hedges like the one I was peering through circled it, shrouding the house. But an ominous gloom seemed to shroud the entire building. Every nerve in my body told me that I needed to stay away, that something dark was coming.

"You live here?" I couldn't help the awe that slipped into my voice. I was impressed. The house was huge, daunting, and beautiful. As I peered closer, I spotted the pillars that wrapped around the first floor, the arched windows, the stone fountain that looked like polished silver in the moonlight. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Malfoy's lip twitch. Suddenly aware that my jaw had dropped, I closed my mouth quickly, lowering my gaze to the ground as if I was looking for something.

"See that window on the left?" Malfoy leaned over my shoulder to point at the very edge the house. It seemed as if the front was made entirely of windows. My other hand slipped into my pocket, my fingers wrapping around my wand. I didn't need anyone to tell me that what I was doing was a bad idea. But it was the only idea.

"I found the place as a kid," Malfoy said. "It's a passage for the house elves. Safest place in, or out. There's an indentation in the stone. If you press on it, it becomes a tunnel that leads to the first floor hallway."

It felt so strange, talking to someone who was about to break into his own house. Malfoy must of felt strange too for he took a step back, away from the hedges.

"What's wrong?" I didn't really want to ask, but I felt like I had to.

"Nothing," Malfoy spat. Well, that didn't work. His eyes were cold, even in the dark. I glanced back at the manor through the hedges. My heart leapt uncomfortably into my throat. The branches weren't thick, but they weren't sparse either. How was I going to get through them?

"Don't step too far into the courtyard," Malfoy said. "My father had the house warded for muggles. I don't know if, with everything, you know, the alarm is set."

"Alarm?" I said. "You are a family of wizards? Why do you need an alarm?"

Malfoy might have shrugged, but it was too dark to see anything. All I could make out was the side of his face and one cold, silver eye. But the alarm didn't help. It only made the whole situation harder than it was already. Which was downright impossible.

"So if I take a wrong step the whole courtyard could be flooded with light pretty much?"

"Pretty much," Draco said. "After the Stunners hit you."

"Perfect," I mumbled. That was just great.

Turning my back on Malfoy, I took in the manor again. The distance from the edge of the hedge and the passageway wasn't too far. But it was far enough for something to go wrong. And, if what Malfoy said was right, one step could bring this thing to a stop faster than I could dodge a spell. My knees suddenly felt weak. But I pushed the bad thoughts that threatened to overflow my mind away. I had to do this. I could do this.

"Stay here," I said. I started to walk towards the hedge, closer towards the manor. I raised my wand, muttering a spell. Almost immediately, the hedge became sparse, limbs drawing back like leafy snakes to form an extremely narrow tunnel through the hedge itself. Inside, I was of myself, still not over the amusing thought of watching myself perform magic. Hermione had taught me the spell while studying for the O.W.L.s Even though she had been a pain in the ass, I was glad I had enough decency to pay attention.

As I pushed some loose branches out of my way, a hand clamped down over my shoulder. I jumped, a scream building up in my throat. But it was just Malfoy who yanked me back. In the dim light, I could tell he was livid.

"I'm coming with you." His voice was low.

"No way," I said, shaking my head.

Malfoy stepped back, his expression becoming stony. "It's my house."

"That's why you can't."

"Do you think I'm going to cry for my parents the moment I step foot inside?" Malfoy's voice was rising.

"No," I said. But that was a lie. "We just can't risk it."

"We?" Malfoy took a step forward. "Or you?"

"You don't understand." I shoved my hands up against his chest, palms out. Malfoy stumbled. "I have to find him. And I am not risking anything that could mess it up."

"Then why did you ask for my help?" Malfoy's eyes flashed dangerously.

Why had I ask for his help? Truthfully, I didn't want to venture into Malfoy Manor alone. But there was no way on earth I was going to even give him a chance to screw up. I would have to trust him with Harry's life. And my own.

"All I need is twenty minutes." I hoped that was enough. I didn't even give him time to respond before I turned, pushing more of the hedge out of the way as I slipped through, ignoring Malfoy's mumbled protests. Branches scraped hard across my arms, back, and legs. I cringed as one whipped past my face, striking my cheek. I knew he wouldn't be there when I got back. But that didn't matter. I would have Harry.

I pulled myself out of the hedge quickly, shimming through the leaves. As soon as I stepped onto the thinning grass, the hedge shifted, the branches weaving back over the tunnel, closing my only way out. I kept to the shadows, following the path Malfoy had described. My shoes felt unstable on the spongy ground. My heart was still in my throat, my blood surging through my veins so quickly my ears felt as if I had stuffed them with cotton balls. I swallowed hard, pushing down the doubt. But I could feel my hands shaking. I had to stop thinking about it. I had to think about Harry. And I knew with all of my heart that he would do the same for me.

I threw a cautious glance over my shoulder before darting the rest of the way across the courtyard. Nothing happened. The courtyard didn't flood with a blinding white light, nor did I see the jets of red light that I expected to come at me from every impossible angle. I drooped to a crouch under the window. Just like Malfoy said, the indentation in the stone was barely noticeable, but there. I set my fingertips against the light brick, pushing slightly. There was an odd popping sound and a slab of rock slid inwards to reveal a dark hole in the side of the manor.

"_Harry_," I whispered. My throat felt like it was closing up.

I pulled myself through the passageway, crawling into darkness. It was tight, the walls close enough to make my skin creep and my breath lodge in my throat. The passageway itself was short and I could see a dim light ahead. Brick scraped against my knees and the palms of my hands; a outcropping of stone smacked against my spine as my back slid against the rough ceiling of the tunnel. I bit back a curse. Suddenly, the tunnel ended.

I was in a hallway. I pulled myself slowly out of the passageway, pushing myself off the floor with my hands. The floor was cold, and my wand clicked against the smooth surface. I froze, but nothing happened. Letting out the breath I didn't realize I was holding, I straightened.

The hallway itself was dark, though small lanterns quivered every few feet, giving off enough light for someone to be able to not run into the turning labyrinth of walls. I was behind a statue it seemed though, as my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I realized it was a suit of armor. It was large, a dark, ominous shadow on a thick stone platform. Its sword glinted deadly silver in the lamplight. I needed to move. Now that I was inside, the clock was ticking. And I didn't want to be here when I ran out of time. I turned, my eyes scanning the dark hallway before taking a few cautious steps forward. The hallway ended rather quickly, taking a sharp right. I followed the turn, one hand trailing along the wall, the other keeping my wand at the ready.

I had barely gone a few feet when I heard someone speak.

"It's almost done, Cissy," a female voice was saying. "The Dark Lord speaks of the end in no time."

Stopping dead in my tracks, I braced my shoulder against the wall as I stumbled. I could identify that voice anywhere; I didn't need to see her matted, greying hair or her cruel black eyes to know it was Bellatrix Lestrange. It shouldn't have surprised me – I was sneaking into Malfoy Manor of all places – but my fingertips still went numb and my knees felt suddenly weak.

"But is it worth it, Bella?" asked another female voice. "After everything we have done, that – "

"Don't you dare speak like that!" Bellatrix's voice grew raspy and rough. "If anyone heard you - "

"I don't care what they hear!" The other woman was now yelling. A glass object shattered as it hit the ground and I jumped, throwing a cautious look over my shoulder. I edged forward slowly, now able to see the open doorway from which the voices were coming from. A low light came from the room. Two figures stood in the corner before a flickering torch on the stony wall, their backs turned. But I still caught the dark gleam of Bellatrix's hair in the light as I peered around the doorframe, my blood running cold.

"He's gone, Bella!" The other woman was now sobbing. Her hood was pulled up, the grey material scattered in splotches of dark patches as if it were wet. "My only son is _dead_! You don't know how that feels. You cannot tell me not to feel the way I do until your son is taken away from you!"

Narcissa. The other woman in the room was Narcissa, Malfoy's mother.

Bellatrix didn't apologize; she just stood there patting her sister's back with an unaffectionate hand, her eyes trained on the wall across from her. She was silent for a moment. I retreated back behind the wall, keeping my eyes trained on their shadows as they flickered in the dim light the torch cast into the hall through the open door. Every nerve in my body told me to go, to run as fast as I could. But I had to stay.

"Did you get what the Dark Lord wanted?" My breath caught in my throat as Bellatrix spoke again, her voice low and rough.

"Yes," Narcissa said, dropping her voice as if suddenly realizing that the door was open. I strained my ears, desperate to hear. "It wasn't easy. Henbane is in low demand."

"But you still have it?" Bellatrix was pressing her. I struggled to listen as Narcissa mumbled something, but the words were too quiet to decipher. Henbane. I mouthed the word to myself, making sure I would remember it. I had no idea what henbane was.

I turned my back on the doorway, fully aware I couldn't linger there any longer without the chance of being seen. But the only way down the hallway was past the open door that led to a room with one person that I truly feared. I froze, my heart throbbing uncomfortably in my chest as I realized what I had to do. I had to get around the door. I had to sneak past Bellatrix Lestrange.

Shifting my weight on the balls of my feet, I leaned forward again.

"It's almost over, Sissy." Bellatrix turned, her back to the door. I took my chance and took a step forward. If she turned around, I would be caught. "And when it's over, we can live peacefully again." I was in the middle of the doorway.

"Our lives rest on a hunch, Bella!" Narcissa leaned her head against Bellatrix's shoulder, her eyes still down.

"Do not doubt the Dark Lord." Bellatrix's words were so cold I was afraid she would throw herself away from her sister and turn around. I took one last step, ducking behind the doorframe. "He knows what is best for us. He will lead us to power."

"_He killed Draco!_" Narcissa shouted. Bellatrix yelled and there was a scuffle. Clothes shuffled against clothes as they fought, Narcissa mumbling the same line over and over again, hysterical. Bellatrix hissed, a low, dark, ominous sound. Unable to help myself, I peered around the corner, my wand clenched so tightly in my hands it hurt. They hadn't moved from the center of the room, but Bellatrix's arms were wrapped around Narcissa tightly, pressing her younger sister to her chest. I realized the hissing noises must have been an attempt to calm Narcissa.

"Your work is done, Cissy." Bellatrix pressed her open palm against Narcissa's light hair, brushing it with her fingers.

I had watched for too long. I pulled myself away, my heart beating roughly with every step I took. I tried to take a deep breath to settle myself, but the air that rushed past my teeth was cold. My heart skipped as a lamp flickered, casting dark shadows along the walls. I physically shook my head. I could do this.

I stopped short suddenly, pausing before a fork in the hallway. To the right, the light at the end of the hall was bright. I took a tentative step, casting a quick glance to the left, down the shadowed hall. With each step I took, the light grew brighter. But I didn't hear the loud voices until I had reached the end.

"Gimme that," a man barked. I sank into a crouch, kneeling before daring to peak my head around the corner. At least five men in dark cloaks were lounging around or on the leather chairs or sofas in a large sitting room. The chair in front of me blocked most of my view, but I didn't miss the large pair of boots that dangled over the armrest, dirty with mud. A large fireplace burned with life on the far wall, but the room was dimly lit. There were no windows.

"What do you think you are doing?" I didn't rise to see what they were talking about. I stayed frozen, crouched behind the thick pillar until my legs burned.

"Takin' this downstairs."

"He doesn't need anymore," the other man barked. There was the muffled sound of something striking skin and a clatter as something fell to the floor. A man cried out in pain.

"I was told by Madame Lestrange herself."

"Oh, _Madame Lestrange_ told you now, did she?" Dark chuckling filled the slight pause. "Last time I checked, she wasn't in charge of the prisoner now, was she?"

I shifted my weight against the wall as my stomach dropped. Harry was here.

"I just take orders."

"Well, you can start with mine." Feet skidded on tile floor as someone was pushed. "The prisoner gets nothing until I say he does." Someone laughed.

I dared myself to lean out, half hidden behind a large chair. My eyes swept the room quickly, taking in the four men who lounged on the large sofas at the far end of the room, the one standing before the roaring fireplace, and the two standing in the middle of the room, a upturn tray lying between them. Food covered the floor by their feet. I glanced around the room one last time, noting each doorway, and the dark archway that one of the men, the one who had carried the tray, still faced. The stairs led down into even deeper shadow. It had to be the cellar.

I needed a distraction.

One of the Death Eaters shouted something and a few others laughed. I blocked them out of my mind, thinking fast. I only had one shot to get this right. Reaching my wand out slowly, I pointed it around the corner, into the middle of the room. I took a deep breath, forcing myself to focus. I tried to picture my family's faces. My father, his aging, sun washed face and my mother, with her long brown hair and light green eyes. But suddenly, their faces became fuzzy. How old was my father? And were my mother's eyes not brown?

My pulse sped up unintentionally. It wasn't working; my happy thought a few months ago made me anxious. I cursed under my breath, my brain racking for another memory. I felt my pulse slow again, my breathing become more even. I took a deep breath.

"_Expecto Patronum_."

The stream of light that came from the tip of my wand was slow and foggy, like a tiny river caught against rocks. It snaked along the floor, morphing into the shape of paws that never actually touched the marble tiles, gliding along until it had taken on the form of a fox, its long tail flicking once before the stream of sliver stopped. The silver fox only hesitated for a moment before crouching back on its haunches and leaping forward over the chair and into the room.

It was like all hell had broken loose.

The moment the fox soared over the chair, the man siting with his legs over the armrest had jumped into the air, tripping over his own limbs and falling to the floor. The other Death Eaters started yelling, pulling out their wands. I shrank back a bit, making sure to keep out of sight as they all stood, their voices loud and piercing.

"What is that?"

"It's a patronus!"

"Who's is it?" The fox jumped again and one of the Death Eaters launched themselves at it, sliding across the slick floor and into a large coffee table, toppling it over onto its side. It hit the tile with a cracking sound.

"Someone stop it!" The fox darted out of my sight, but I could still hear the frantic scrambling and cruses of the men as they ran around the room, firing curses at the fox. The silver animal dodged them easily, moving like water through the air. It ran in circles around the men as they swatted at it with their wands, thick jets of light going every which way. The fox suddenly stopped, darting out of sight.

"Follow it!" There was the sound of shoes scattering on tile as the men followed the fox out of sight, the noises dying quickly. Soon the room was quiet.

I rose slowly, poking my head out from over the sofa. The room was entirely empty, though it looked as if someone had tried to rob the place. Chairs were pushed over onto their sides, broken glass littering the floor. Above the fireplace, the tapestry was ripped. I gave a small smile, slightly proud of my silver fox patronus. But I knew it would only last for some time before vaporizing into thin air. I had to move fast.

I darted across the room and down the stairs, my wand raised. Before I had barely taken five steps, the temperature dropped. The stone hallway became chilled and clammy, moist air seeping into my lungs. I swallowed a cough, trying to keep as quiet as possible as I waved my wand over the large oak door that closed off the end of the hallway. I gave the door a rough push, using my shoulder to shove it open. It creaked loudly and I froze, a cold, musty wind blowing my hair back and jacket open. Pushing the door open wide enough to let myself through, I stepped into the pitch-black darkness.

"_Lumos_."

The cellar was lit with a dim blue light. I stepped forward slowly, my shoes scraping on the stone floor. Pebbles and dirt shifted under my feet. The air was heavy, reeking with mold and mildew.

"Hello?" I called out hesitantly. Reaching out, I thrust my hand blindly into the darkness, the tiny ball of light at the tip of my wand barely penetrating the darkness inches from my face. "Harry?" _Please answer me. _

My heart skipped as something shifted to my left. I turned sharply, whipping my wand around. The light flickered, a stream of blue streaking the air. "Hello?" There was no answer, but only a slight moaning sound. I stepped forward, my wand still raised. Out of the corner of my eye, something dark shifted. I wheeled around, pushing my wand forward. The dark figure seemed to cower at the light, pressing back into the darkness.

"Who are you?"

The figure didn't answer. Something scuffed against the wet stone floor and I jumped back as the black shadow lurched forward. A pale, dirty hand swiped at the corner of the light from my wand. "Harry, is that you?"

I waved my wand again, casting a burst of blue light through the entire cellar. My eyes met someone else's in the quick flash. I took in his graying hair and wrinkled face, the hope that had been surging through my chest dying like someone had stabbed me in the chest with a blunt blade. His clothes were dirty and in rags, his brown eyes wide, his swollen face beaten blue and purple. It wasn't Harry.

The old man leaned forward again as the burst of light died, the cellar settling into the dark blackness that seemed impervious to my wand, which was still glowing feebly. The man seemed apprehensive, still leaning against the pillar. He spoke quietly, his breath too hoarse and rough to be understandable. I racked my head, thinking of who could be standing in front of me, who else could be locked up in the Malfoy's cellar.

"Ollivander?" The old man's eyes seemed to light up at the sound of the name, his head rising before it suddenly went slack, dropping onto his chest as his eyes closed, his body going limp as he slumped to the floor. My arms shot out to catch him, my wand slipping from my fingers. Blue light danced along the walls as it clattered to the floor.

"Ollivander, sir." I shook him slightly. He moaned. It had to be him. "You've got to stay with me."

Ollivander seemed to hear me, but his eyes stayed closed. He was too heavy for me to hold up. I lowered him to the floor. He moaned again, louder this time.

"Is there anyone else here?" Ollivander's eyelids fluttered. I grabbed his shoulder, jarring him awake. "Where is Harry?"

Ollivander mumbled something, his lips barely moving. I dropped my head to his face. He paused to take a mangled gasp._ "Alone."_

I froze, my blood turning to ice in my veins. No. He couldn't be alone.

My eyes swept over the darkness one last time, hoping, searching. Nothing came out of the shadows. I didn't know what to do; I was running out of time. I knew I couldn't stay here forever. I had to get out of here before someone came back.

"Come on, I'll get you out of here." I struggled to get Ollivander's arm over my shoulders. I pulled him up with a loud groan, fighting to keep his body weight from dragging us both to the ground. He smelled awful. I wondered how long he had been down here. "Sir, you've got to help me. I can't carry you by myself."

Ollivander moaned again, his forehead falling against my shoulder. His legs straightened, taking most of the weight off of my neck. I sighed as I started to move slowly, keeping my breathing even as I fought to drag him up the stairs. Twice Ollivander's legs gave out and we stumbled, falling to our knees on the concrete steps. Twice I thought the Death Eaters were going to come running. But no one did and, each time, I got both of us back onto our feet.

"We can do it." I said, mostly to myself as I pulled Ollivander up the last step. The old man mumbled something incoherent again. I peered around the corner quickly. The room was still empty. I didn't wait, dragging Ollivander after me into the large living area, past the couches and chairs and back into the hallway I had came from. I was moving quickly, and we were being too loud and I knew it. But I only had so much time left.

I found the suit of armor and guided Ollivander around it. His eyes were fluttering as he tried to stay conscious. "Almost there. We can make it."

I had him go first through the passageway. He only stumbled once and I had to push him back up to his knees, vocally and physically, as the space was so crammed I could barely turn my head to the side without slamming my face into rock. As soon as Ollivander had made it out of the tunnel he collapsed onto the grass. I pulled myself out after him, my eyes darting across the courtyard. I didn't know what I was expecting. But all I knew that Malfoy was nowhere in sight. He was gone.

I pulled Ollivander roughly up to his feet again, pulling him aside and out from under the window. My shoulders screamed under his weight. I shifted uncomfortably under his arm, trying to keep him upright as I dragged him into the far corner of the courtyard and into the darker shadows

"Stay here," I said, as if he could hear me. The command was meaningless. Ollivander couldn't have gone anywhere, not in his state. "I'll come back, I promise." Ollivander's head lolled forward, fainting so quickly I strained not to drop him onto the ground. But, as he slumped to the floor, I was back in the passageway without a second thought. I scurried through the tunnel, my hands burning and knees aching. Pulling myself out into the hallway, I stood quickly, darting my head around the suit of armor before stepping out. I followed the same route I had before, slowing down as I reached the door where I had seen Bellatrix and Narcissa. But, this time, the door was closed. Barely breathing, I pressed my ear up to the hinge. Nothing. I hurried down the hall, my heart beating ever faster, my wand feeling like lead in my hand.

_He has to be here . . . _

Maybe they weren't keeping him in the cellar. Maybe Harry was in one of the rooms. But my heart sank at that thought. There were so many rooms. I stopped, directly in the middle of the hallway, my breath coming out in pants. I had to stay calm.

When I reached the fork in the hallway again, I barely glanced towards the light, turning without hesitation down the dark hallway, to the left. There were no lamps, no shadows to dance along the walls. But I didn't dare light up my wand.

_Harry, where are you?_

I stopped, bringing my wand up to my face as I hesitated, staring at the door before me; the hallway had ended abruptly. But I hadn't seen any other doors, or I would have checked them. I brought my ear up to the door again, straining to hear. But it was silent.

Swallowing hard, I forced my hand to turn. My fingers shook slightly against the brass handle, but I didn't stop. The door opened smoothly, soundlessly. Moonlight flooded into the hall as I gave one last push. It took me a moment, with my hand still on the door handle, to realize the room was occupied.

The man had his back turned, his face towards the open window. The room was clearly an office; there was a large wooden desk that obscured the man's legs so all I could see was his torso. Large bookshelves ran from floor to ceiling. From the door, I could see his light hair, stark white against his black robes. My breath caught in my throat and I tensed.

Suddenly, Lucius whipped around, his arms going for his desk. He swung wildly, sending quills and parchment paper to the floor. He cried out, turning towards the bookcases, grabbing and yanking out books with each hand, throwing them over his shoulders and across the room. Lucius stopped just as suddenly as he started, his hands falling limply to his sides, his head bowing so far forward his chin rested on the top of his chest. He turned towards the window, the moonlight coloring his hair silver. He was mumbling. At first I didn't catch it, but he cursed, his whisper still hoarse, but loud enough for me to hear.

"_Draco_," Lucius said.

I turned slightly, intending to duck behind the corner; I had seen all I needed to see. But my foot slipped, sliding along the slick tile. My hand shot out, grabbing the doorframe to steady myself. But the damage had been done. When my fingers latched onto the wood they had made a slight noise. It was all Lucius needed.

His grey eyes met mine, his gaze as sharp as a knife. I gasped, my hand freezing with my wand at my side. I saw recognition flash across his face. His piercing eyes narrowed. I felt as if I were Petrified. But I still had one clear thought.

_Run_.


	6. Betrayed

_**Disclaimer: **_**I only own my character, Andy. Without JK Rowling, there would be no story.**

Turning on my heel, I bolted down the hallway, not even daring to risk a glance over my shoulder. I ran so fast my legs ached. My shoes seemed to slam into the tile floor. My arms pumped the air as if I could pull it past me, as if it would make me move faster. I could hear Lucius's footsteps, quick and heavy. He was gaining.

I was panting as I reached the end of the hall. I made a quick right, not even looking to see where I was going. I had to lose him.

People were shouting. I only had seconds to find my way out before this whole thing went from bad to worse. Sadly, right after the thought flashed through my mind, I realized, in my hurry to get out, I had taken a wrong turn. Instead of finding myself back at the suit of armor, I ran into a large room. The one that I had snuck through to reach the cellar expect, this time, it wasn't empty.

Five faces turned as I burst into the room, my feet skidding on the tile floor as I changed direction quickly, raising my wand so quickly that they didn't have time to react.

"_Stupefy!_"

One of the Death Eaters closest dropped to the ground as the spell hit him squarely in the face. But, by that time, everyone else had reached for their wands, four deadly weapons raised directly at me, four cruel mouths forming curses so quickly I barely dropped to the ground in time, throwing myself behind a stone pillar.

They were shouting again. Lucius was there; I recognized his voice. He yelled something incoherent over the noise of the chaos, something that sounded vaguely like my name.

"STOP!"

It took a moment for the shouting to die down but, when it did, the room became eerily silent. I struggled to breathe quietly, but my breaths came out in sporadic pants. I gripped my wand tightly, keeping it poised beside my face. My eyes scanned over the rest of the room. There was another hallway straight ahead. But it would mean having to leave the cover of the pillar. The footsteps came closer, almost right behind me.

"Come out, Miss Goodrich," Lucius said.

I didn't know if I could get to the hallway fast enough, nor did I know where it would lead. I had no idea where I was. The only sure way out was back past Lucius and the other Death Eaters, and I knew that was never going to happen.

"I don't need to ask what you are doing here, do I?" Lucius was going to have to keep talking to himself. I wasn't going to answer him. My mind was reeling, trying to come up with a plan fast.

"If you surrender, we will lower our wands." Did Lucius think he could negotiate? I was not trapped. I refused to think I was trapped.

"Yeah, right," I scoffed under my breath. Lucius heard me.

"I have nothing to lose, Miss Goodrich," he said coldly. "Remember that."

I didn't really know what that was supposed to mean, but the image of him tossing all of the books to the ground flashed through my mind. He thought his son was dead. He thought Malfoy was gone.

"You have five seconds to make your choice." I didn't need five seconds to make a decision. I already knew what I was going to have to do. And it wasn't surrendering.

"Five." He was wasting his breath. I took one of my own, trying to calm myself. Maybe I still had a chance.

"Four."

"Three" I could picture Lucius's wand steadying, pointing at the pillar.

"Tw- " I jumped out before Lucius could finish the word, but the Death Eaters seemed to be expecting that. My spell was uselessly deflected. But I didn't waste any time firing another one as I turned and ran again. I could hear them following me, so close. Too close. Spells and jets of light cracked the tile around me. They were trying to hit me. I threw my wand over my shoulder, firing a blind shot. Someone yelled and there was a crash as something hit the floor. I whipped back around. I was almost to the hallway. If I just made it out of this room –

But my spell had cost me. I had slowed down just enough for the closest Death Eater to lunge, his fingers wrapping around my left wrist. I yelled, pulling away as he dragged me backwards. I spun, bringing my wand up towards the Death Eater's neck. He grunted as the jet of red light hit him, but his grip on my wrist seemed to tighten. I pulled hard in the other direction. Fire suddenly ignited under my skin, under the Death Eater's fingers, as my wrist sprung free. But, even over the shouting, I heard something crack. It was a sharp, sickening sound. My stomach churned, my entire left arm going numb as I tripped, my knees hitting the tile so hard I surely bruised. I fell the rest of the way to the ground, my left wrist bent at an odd angle. It had to be broken.

But I didn't have time to lie there and moan. I shot up, pushing myself off the ground with my right arm, my wand digging into my skin in between the floor and my palm as I leaned my entire body weight into one hand. My feet found traction quickly and I ran blindly forward, away from the Death Eaters. They were so close I could hear their footsteps send slightly vibrations through the floor. I started running again. There had to be a way out. I couldn't outrun five, but maybe I could outrun three. I ran.

Straight into someone's outreached arms.

"Look who it is!" Bellatrix's hands tightened around my wrists, pulling me to her. I tried to pull away, but she held me fast, her fingers digging into my skin. My left wrist burst with pain and I yelled, cringing as her grip tightened. Bellatrix only laughed, pushing me backwards so quickly I lost my balance, unable to catch myself as I hit the cold floor hard.

Meaty hands grabbed my arms, yanking me up by my jacket. I struggled uselessly, pulling and tugging as the hands dragged me across the room. I whirled, kicking wildly as arms wrapped around my torso, lifting me into the air, restraining me. I yelled, twisting as I was thrown down onto a couch. My head smacked against the course fabric, the hands already back, yanking me upright. I sat up, dazed, my vision dotted with black spots. Shaking my head, I tried to focus, still aware of the tight grip on my shoulders, keeping my back straight and flushed against the back of the couch. I cradled my burning wrist in my lap. No one else stepped forward to restrain me; the only thing that was keeping me still were the hands on my shoulders. But, as I looked around the room, taking in each vile face and piercing eyes that surrounded me, I realized why.

I had nowhere to run.

"_What_ do we have here?" I didn't want to look at Bellatrix. It was like staring into a nightmare. She sauntered closer, her gait so unsteady that it was like she was slightly drunk. "Miss Goodrich, what on earth are you doing in my house?"

At her comment, a few of the Death Eaters laughed. My shoulders shook slightly as the man behind me chuckled darkly. I ignored her, keeping my eyes forward. Behind Bellatrix, Narcissa stood silently, Lucius at her side. They both stared at me wearily, almost cautious, both of their faces deathly pale. But they didn't hold my attention for very long as Bellatrix stepped forward, her wand pointed at my face.

"Do you know what I do to trespassers, Andrea?" Bellatrix smiled again, flashing her yellowing teeth.

"How do you know my name?" I shouldn't have opened my mouth. Bellatrix just laughed, throwing her head back, black hair falling in her face.

"You are not fooling anyone, dearie." I cringed as she spoke, turning away sharply as she waved her wand over my face. My eyes dropped to the floor. Suddenly, the wand slapped against my neck sharply and I gasped. The tip dug into the skin underneath my jaw so that I was forced to crane my neck to meet her black, soulless gaze.

"You think I am in the dark, don't you?" I didn't know what Bellatrix was talking about. I tried to yank my head away but, with a quick motion from Bellatrix, the hands on my shoulders lifted to press against either side of my head, right above my ears. I couldn't move. Her wand dropped lower, tracing down my neck slowly, almost thoughtfully. I sat completely still, my body frozen with fear.

"The Dark Lord knows everything." The tip of her wand came to rest in between my collarbones. She pushed forward slightly; the wand was digging into my windpipe. I struggled to keep my composer still, my face expressionless, but my eyes were wide.

"Scared?" Bellatrix leaned forward, pressing the wand even harder against my throat. My breathing became strained. I tried to lean back, but the hands on the side of my face held me fast. She was going to choke me. "You should be."

"Bella." Lucius stepped forward. Bellatrix's eyes darted to the side, but she didn't look at him. "Our orders were to contact the Dark Lord when she –"

"And Miss Goodrich is here now, isn't she?" Bellatrix turned and pointed her wand at Lucius. I slumped into the couch, cold air rushing through my teeth and filling my lungs. "Does she look like she will be going anywhere, Lucius?"

Lucius's face went slack, his face suddenly unreadable. I had seen the expression before, but not on him. He didn't answer, silently retreating back towards Narcissa. But I had become sick with fear again as Bellatrix turned. She grinned again, a feature that made her lips pull back over her teeth to make her look like she was snarling. Though she probably was.

"Poor _wittle_ Andrea," Bellatrix crooned. "Did you think you could really sneak in here?" She didn't wait for me to answer. She didn't need me to. "All alone? Were you trying to find _wittle_ Potter?"

I stiffened at the sound of Harry's name on her lips. The Death Eaters were laughing again. Bellatrix laughed with them. "Potter is not here."

No. She was lying. She had to be lying. She was just tricking me, trying to make me think otherwise, to throw my guard down. But, the longer I looked at her skeletal-like face, her black eyes glinting with glee, I knew she couldn't have been.

"Did you really think that the Dark Lord would leave Potter in this place?" She threw her arms out wildly. "The Dark Lord is cunning. He is a mastermind."

"Oh, he knew you would come," Bellatrix continued. "He told me that we didn't have to find you. You would come straight to us!"

Voldemort knew I would think to come to Malfoy Manor? I had more questions than I knew I could hope of answering, and no one around me was going to be so kind enough to spread some light on the subject. But I felt a sort of dread wash over me. They had been waiting for me. Malfoy Manor had been a trap. How had they known?

The answer was simple, but I didn't want to make myself believe.

He wouldn't have ratted me out. Lucius and Narcissa still thought he was dead. But Malfoy was gone, wasn't he? He had deserted me the moment I had stepped into Malfoy Manor. He had known.

I realized that he hadn't objected to breaking into his own house as much as I thought he would have. That should have been a giant read flag. But I had been so blinded by my own thoughts that I hadn't observed well enough. I had been tricked.

And now I was going to die for it.

"Would you like me to tell you where dear Potter is?" Bellatrix was taunting me, but I was falling for it. A part of me knew she could say anything, anything that would probably hurt me. But I wouldn't know how much of it would actually be a lie. "He can barely stay conscious now, the poor little _bwaby_." She had gone back to the sickening child-like voice that I hated.

"You're lying!"

Bellatrix only raised a thin eyebrow. "Why would I lie to you, Andrea?" She took a step forward, bending over at the waist to look me in the eye. "The Dark Lord has plans, plans that will change the world for everyone. And you, my dearie, are the key to it all."

"_Go to hell!_" I shouted, pushing against the hands that held me down.

Her hand darted out too quickly for me to react, her fingers wrapping around my broken wrist, twisting it so hard the pain spread up my entire arm and into my shoulder. I cried out, leaning forward. I didn't care how close I was to her. I just wanted the pain to stop. But the hands on my shoulders held me fast so my arm was stretched out, my wrist burning. She was breaking my arm. I screamed, louder than I think I'd ever screamed in my life. Bellatrix only yanked harder. She was saying something, her face too close to mine. But I couldn't listen. It hurt too much.

She let go and I sagged back, bringing my wrist to my lap, but unable to touch it. My eyelids drooped. I felt my consciousness slipping, every inch of my body aching with pain.

"You can not pass out on me now, dearie." Bellatrix's fingers gripped my chin, pulling my head forward. She shook me roughly. I fought to keep my eyes open, though part of me just wanted to pass out, to sink into the blackness where I wouldn't have to hurt. "We were just about to have some fun."

I pulled my head away and she let me, her hand disappearing from my face. I thought of Ollivander, still lying in the bushes by the window. They would find him soon enough. He would be right back where he started, back in that dingy cellar. I was probably going to be joining him soon, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I could barely keep my eyes open. My head fell against the back of the couch.

"He was stronger than you." Bellatrix's voice was close to my ear. "He was awake for _everything_. Fighting me as the Dark Lord gave me the _honor_ of breaking him." I tried to turn away. I didn't want to listen. But Bellatrix grabbed my face, holding me still so she could whisper in my ear.

"He did not make it easy for himself, Potter did not. _But I did break him_, _Andrea_," she hissed. "He called out for you. I told him I would find you, and _break_ you too. He told me to spare you, to take him." Bellatrix laughed, and I flinched, my eyes burning as I fought fruitlessly to get away from her. "Noble, little Potter. Fighting for the one he loves until his _last_ _breath_ – "

"No!" I lashed out, my fist connecting with Bellatrix's face. She cried out, and my eyes flashed open long enough to spot the smear of blood on her lip as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Her eyes were practically glowing with hatred.

"Hold her still." I heard Bellatrix say as my eyes slid shut again. I didn't want to know what was coming. But, after an odd moment of silence, nothing happened. The Death Eaters were mumbling, the grip on my shoulder loosening slightly. Through my eyelids, the lights flickered. I managed to get my eyes open right before they shut off again, my gaze slipping past Bellatrix's confused face as the room was suddenly thrown into pitch-black darkness. There wasn't even a window to let in the moonlight. Behind me, a Death Eater cursed.

"Turn the lights back on, Yaxley."

"I didn't do anything," a voice that I could only guess belonged to Yaxley barked.

The room was suddenly lit with streams of light, red light that came from spells being fired from the far corner of the darkness. The hands on my shoulders vanished as the yelling began and even more jets of red light began to light up the dark room. I had enough sense to move, sliding off the couch and onto the floor, crawling through the darkness. Red jets soared over my head, smashing into walls and furniture. Something crashed to the floor next to me; an unconscious Death Eater. Someone was attacking them.

"Grab the girl!" Someone shouted. I willed myself to crawl faster. The lights were still flickering, a flash of white occasionally lighting up the room long enough for me to get my bearings. Lucius was dueling an unseen force, Bellatrix screeching wildly. Narcissa and the two other Death Eaters were on the ground, seemingly unconscious.

I dragged myself over towards the pillar I had hidden behind before as the room was plunged into complete darkness again. Green and red lit up the room, casting strange shadows. Lucius cried out, something hitting the floor hard before he was silent. But Bellatrix was still upright, shouting and waving her wand wildly. She seemed to realize she was the last one standing, her cried becoming less often until she fell silent. My wrist was still burning, my head clouded and foggy. I forced myself to keep my eyes open, accidently smacking my head smartly against the pillar, but I was too far out of it to even curse.

The room was still dark, but the fighting came to a stop. A few feet from me, I heard Bellatrix whisper, barely sliding along the slick tile to the other side of the pillar moments before her wand lit up. I stopped breathing. If she thought to turn around, she would find me.

"I know it's you, Goodrich." Her voice was a growl. "Come on out, Goodrich. Come on out and I'll show you what I did to Potter."

A jet of red light shot past me, above my head. Bellatrix cursed, sending a green jet of light blindly into the dark. I used to floor to drag myself away from the pillar, away from her.

The room was suddenly bathed a bright white light. Bellatrix whirled around, her eyes dark and deadly. She had turned the lights back on. And I was in the middle of the room, next to Lucius's unconscious body, with nothing to protect me. Bellatrix raised her wand over her head, lips curling back in a sneer. I was wandless, defenseless. There was nothing I could do.

A jet of red light came from the far corner of the room, hitting Bellatrix in the small of her back. Her face froze in its immoral smile as she fell forward, going completely limp as she was Stunned. I stared, my eyes wide with disbelief, as she hit the floor hard enough that her wand fell from her grip, rolling across the floor. My eyes closed again, my eyelids too heavy to keep open. I fell back, collapsing onto the floor.

Someone was running across the room. I wanted to open my eyes to face them, but I couldn't do it. My mind was slipping; the blackness was so inviting.

"Stand up, Goodrich." I could recognize his voice anywhere, especially when he said my name. I could almost picture his reprimanding stare.

Malfoy.

I was vaguely aware that Malfoy was holing me upright, one of my arms somehow thrown over his shoulder, his other at my waist, pulling me against him. I wanted to yank away, to tell him to get his hands off of me, but my mouth didn't seem connected to my mind. All that came out was a low groan. Malfoy was talking, his voice loud in my ear. But it still took me a few moments to realize what he was repeating over and over again. It was my name.

"We are almost there." Malfoy's voice was low in my ear. Or at least I think that was what he said. I could barely keep my eyes open and I was becoming dizzy, the flashes of white and red and green making my head feel like it was about to explode. I tried to say Malfoy's name, to tell him to slow down. I couldn't do this. Something was wrong with me.

"_Malfoy, I can't – I –_" My feet were slipping again. My head felt like lead on my shoulders. I just wanted to lie down. I needed to lie down.

Malfoy was mumbling urgently, but I couldn't make out anything he was saying. I clawed at his shirt, desperate to keep my head up, my fingers unable to find traction on the soft material of his jacket. Hands were on my back, pulling me up against something warm. But, unlike the hands that had held me down in Malfoy Manor, they gently pressed against my spine, under my neck. I tried to pull my eyes open as my vision flashed again, my head spinning as everything blurred together in one large black smear before I passed out.

* * *

Anyone doing NaNoWriMo this year? To get into the spirit, I thought I'd post another chapter! I thought I'd split this between my original work, and hopefully I'll still be able to make it to 50,000...That number is a lot easier to say than write! Didn't want to leave this alone for a month.

Good luck to anyone else doing NaNoWriMo too!

-flamingfawkes007


End file.
